el secreto de lyra heartstrings
by conikiblasu-fan
Summary: Twilight encuentra una cinta de video, ella y sus amigas descubren un terrible secreto, lyra revela que existieron humanos en equestria, hubo una gran guerra y los ponis termminaron aniquilando a los humanos


Nota: no soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic esta historia es inventada por fans de la serie.

Esta historia es prototipo, como un experimento, **dejen sus comentarios.**

_**por favor dejen criticas constructivas y aportaciones. No ctiticas ofensivas. Gracias y disfruten.**_

_**El secreto de lyra**_

Una mañana en Ponyville twilight estaba sacando la basura cuando en su cesto de basura cercano a su casa encontro algo sorprendente, encontro una cinta de proyeccion de video y una cinta de audio.

Para twilight era sorprendente, levanto la cinta y vio que decia

_"el secreto de lyra"_

_Recordando a su amiga unicornio llamada lyra_

_Llevo la cinta a su casa despues de sacar su basura, con ayuda de spike limpio las cintas con mucho cuidado._

_Para no ver sola el video invito a sus cinco amigas._

_En la noche fluttershy, rarity, applejack, rarity y rainbow llegaron a la cada de twilight._

_Dentro de la casa twilight explico como encontro la cinta y quw decia el nombre de lyra._

_- lyra? - dijo aplejack - no he visto a esa pony en mucho tiempo._

_- tiene razon - afirmo pinkie - bonbon no ha sido la misma, la he visto muy triste y sola_

_- basta de hablar - dijo raibow volando havia el proyector - veamis la pelicula, espero que sea creepy..._

_Fluttershy empezo a temblar de miedo por lo que habia dicho rainbow._

_Inmediatamente se activo el proyector y rarity activo la cinta de audio al mismo tiempo. _

_Todas se sentaron a ver lo que sucedia._

_Solo se veia a lyra sentada en un sillon con temor en sus ojos y con una voz seria y directa._

Hola mi nombre es Lyra, muchos me conocen , yo soy antropologa, hoy voy a hablar de algo muy secreto, pero que ustedes deben de saber.

hoy hablare de los humanos pero... no hablaremos del cuerpo humano hablaremos de las culturas humanas

Ellos vivian en Equestria mencionare como fue su extinción

**las seis melenas estaban sorprendidas de lo que dijo lyra, continuaron viendo el video**

antes del nacimiento de Celestia y Luna antes de la noche de los corazones calidos Los humanos y los ponis vivian en armonia Muchos estudios arqueológicos (secretos), muestran que el territorio humano eran los valles de equestria, las areas de Canterlot, Ponyville etc,

**la pantalla mostro un mapa viejo y desgastado. Mostrando la division territorial de equestria. La capital himana era canterlot**

mientras que las tribus de ponis vivian en las orillas por su asombrosa agricultura y destrezas, la poblacion de humanos era muy extensa, 100000 habitantes promedio, mientras que las tribus de ponies era de 40000, los humanos tenian miles de hectareas de cosechas y casas sofisticadas que los refugiaban

**La pantalla mostro imagenes, dibujos antiguos afirmando lo que decia lyra**

muchos habitantes de las tribus de ponis se asombraron de la manera de vivir de los humanos, muchos decidieron convivir con los humanos, para no sufrir de hambre fue un grave erros los humanos fueron crueles con muchos ponis poniendolos a trabajar, los humanos los maltrataban les daban poco alimento a los ponis los humanos cazaron a muchos ponis, de manera deportiva, pero tambien para rituales y sacrificios los humanos acabaron con muchos unicornios...

**los dibujos e imagenes eran muy graficas ponis siendo cazados y maltratados, fluttershy se tapo la boca con sus cascos y empezó a llorar**

Ellos querian sus cuernos... los utilizaban para rituales o querian utilizar la magia los humanos se sentian superiores y eran crueles con los ponies.

**se mostraron mas imagenes todas las ponis incluyendo rainbow estaban congeladas por la sorpresiva noticia.**

Las acciones de los humanos eran inperdonables con el objetivo de ayudar a los ponies indefensos los unicornios, los ponies terrestres y los pegazos formaron LA TRIPLE ALIANZA y declararon la guerra a los humanos los humanos aceptaron la declaracion y los generales prepararon sus armas para la gran guerra todas las tribus humanas se unieron a esta guerra combatiendo cara a cara con las tribus de ponis

**imagenes recreando algunas batallas de ponys contra los humanos**

algunas tribus humanas tenian armas temibles y de fuego, pero nosotros no estabamos indefensos, teniamos la magia la batalla era muy dispareja, los humanos eran superiores pero, gracias a la ayuda de los alicornios, la batalla fue mas pareja

**imagenes recreando batallas de humamos contra alicornios, twilight estaba sorprendida, existian multiples alicornios?**

la gran guerra en contra de los humanos fue muy devastadora. hubo muchas perdidas. la cultura humana tan floreciente, termino en ruinas, los ponis se entristecieron de la guerra, por lo que se prohibio totalmente el uso de armas, se prohibio la guerra y era totalmente prohibido hablar de esa terrible guerra a las futuras generaciones.

**imágenes de la terrible guerra ruinas de ciudades humanas las seis melenas no lo ponian creer.**

Debemos dejar de mitificar a los humanos, ellos se confiaron, los humanos creian que tenian mas poder del que en realidad poseian, creian que podrian enfrentar a las tres tribus juntas pero, el lado positivo es que los humanos influenciaron a los ponis, con sus tecnologias e inventos que en la actualidad seguimos usando inventos que se nos hubieran hecho imposibles, por la falta de dedos y pulgares

**este documental es increible, grito rainbow**

**Pero no entiendo, porque desaparecio lyra? Preguntó twilight**

Lo terrible de este asunto fue la magnitud de la guerra, al extinguir una especie y usando magnitudes devastadoras de magia provocamos desequilibrios en el clima y el paralisis de sol y la luna

**que? Grito twilight sorprendida de lo que dijo lyra**

Toda esta información es real y verídica... yo entre a la biblioteca secreta y prohibida de la princesa celestia, de ahi robe estas hojas con dibujos que son cronicas de los sucesos antes de la noche de los corazones calidos documentos investigación analisis.

**al acabar de hablar se escucharon unos ruidos, lyra entaba con una cara de miedo, se escucho a lyra gritar y finalizo la cinta**

Fin de la cinta

Twilight y sus amigas estaban consternadas. Que habra sucedido a lyra?

Fin

Dejen sus comentarios **se solicita traductor que sepa manejar el ingles para que las historias se suban tambien en inglés...**


End file.
